A Charmed Easter Story
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: I've seen a lot of One Shot stories on here and I thought I would give it a try myself. Takes place on Easter Sunday, and Wyatt has his son Justus, for the weekend since he and the boy's Mom are divorced. Funny in some areas, but a lot of love and faith.
**A Charmed Easter Story**

 **One Shot**

 **Thought I Would Give This A Try**

In preparations for the Easter holiday, magic is now a thing of the past for everyone in the manor, and while Piper, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe are all enjoying an Easter Sunrise Service at church, Leo is at home coloring eggs for the twelve kids that have inhabited the manor over the years. There's even a couple of Grandkids now. Wyatt and Chris have their sons, Justus and Brandon. Phoebe only has her three girls, Madison, Jessica, and Kayla. Prue has her two kids, Kyle and Kaylee, their twins. Then Paige has her four kids, Ryan, Henry Junior, Samantha, and Julie. Leo and Piper even had a Daughter named Crystal. Leo goes to open a package of egg dye and it goes all over his shirt and the table too, and Wyatt can't help but laugh.

"Dad, what in the world are you doing? That's supposed to go on these eggs. The kids aren't hunting you." Wyatt tells him.

"Funny son. Very funny. Where are all the kids? They're not here right now I hope." Leo replies.

"They went to the service this morning so we could do all of these eggs. But, for twelve kids, we're having to do up over 200 eggs. We have a bunch of plastic ones too that we could stuff candy in couldn't we Wyatt?" Chris says, while painting a bunny face on the egg he's been working on for ten minutes.

"Good idea. I'm about done with all of this egg dye crap." Leo replies and Wyatt and Chris just look at him, then at each other.

"Well Dad, that's because it's not supposed to go on you." Chris says, and about that time, they see that it's after eleven.

"We'd better relocate to the basement and put a sign on the door for the kids to keep out so we can finish down there." Wyatt tells them, and Leo replies with, "You're kidding right? Move all of this down there? Boy, we have more than 200 eggs."

The men had planned to have the cook out and egg hunt for the kids around 6:00, and it's now 4:30. Luckily, they finished with the eggs by about 4:00, so now they are all outside, letting Wyatt hide them, while Leo and Chris man the grill.

"Grandpa! Are the eggs hidden yet?" Brandon asks.

"Not yet son. Uncle Wyatt's still hiding them." Chris tells him.

"How many did we have this year?" Phoebe asks.

"Over 200. It took all day just to finish them. We got done around an hour ago." Leo replies.

"Mom! Kyle pulled my hair again." Kaylee hollers to Prue.

"Kyle Robert Halliwell! I told you to stop picking on your sister." Prue tells him, while having to get in between them again.

"Can't go through one holiday around here without someone trying to hurt someone else can we?" Piper asks as she reads the paper from Friday.

"Why are you just now reading that? We've had it since Friday." Wyatt asks her.

"I'm aware of that dear. I've been running all over God's creation this weekend, trying to get ready for today." Piper replies, when Wyatt announces that all of the eggs are now hidden.

"There's some out here, and some of them inside various areas. We had so many that we ended up having to put them all around the house, inside and out. Cut loose everyone!" Wyatt hollers and all of the kids take off in search of their eggs while the adults split up to different areas to watch them have fun, as well as get pictures and record them on the video recorder.

"Oh, I'm so glad Wyatt got him for the weekend. Justus's Mom is just, well I'm not going to say anything bad about someone's Mom because ours is gone." Piper tells Leo while Justus and Brandon are almost knocking each other over for a blue egg, then Brandon tells him, "Get off me dude, there's like six pink and green ones over there."

"I don't want those. I want the blue one." Justus replies.

"Justus Lee, there are more than 200 eggs out here son. Odds are you'll find more blue ones than you know what to do with." Leo says when they hear Kaylee from inside, holler, "Oh my Gosh! I found one with $10.00!"

"She found one of the prize eggs." Phoebe tells Prue, while they are running around the side of the house to go check it out.

"Yeah, there's only like a million of them. I had Leo and the boys to do that with a whole slew of them that way, no one child, felt left out from the other one." Prue says when they reach the inside and see Kyle and Kaylee, helping Madison, Kayla, and Jessica, get the ones around the fire place.

"Hey, let's head upstairs and see what we can find. I think Uncle Leo hid some of them down in the basement too." Kyle says.

"You really think so? You think he would have went everywhere? How long does he want us looking today?" Jessica replies.

"Awhile. You kids are going to sleep good tonight when we get back home. I guarantee ya that much." Phoebe tells her.

Just as it's starting to get dark, all of the eggs have been counted and everyone found them all. Each of the kids all found a prize egg or two between all twelve of them, and while they are cracking egg shells and enjoying their eggy / chocolaty feast, Wyatt tells his Mom and Dad, "Guys. This is what it's all about. God, Jesus, and what Jesus did for all of us on that cross, and then coming home to watch a yard full of kids battle it out in an egg hunt. Life just doesn't get any better than this right here."

"Well said son. Happy Easter everyone." Piper says, and they all tell each other Happy Easter and that they love each other. For in that moment of time, they realize that there's nothing more precious in life than a love and faith in Christ, and a child's laughter, when they're really having fun.

 **The End**

 **Happy Easter Everyone**


End file.
